


Caduto Sky

by Wuzui



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Cold!Tsuna, Major Characters' Deaths, Multi, Smart!Tsuna, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuzui/pseuds/Wuzui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death, War, Hatred. It all piled up on the Blood of Vongola. One day, it finally ended, with a gunshot by a hitman. However, a new lineage of Vongola Blood has begun in the past, though by unusual conditions... There, the new lineage must be saved from being wiped out once more again, even if the lineage himself wants to die.</p><p>I do not own KHR nor any of the characters in this story except for OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> You are entering the place where everything has its own finality. There will be no more turning back, nor second chances to start over. Please, enjoy the story...

  
**_Sawada Tsunayoshi._ **

_Decimo of Vongola, though not willingly._

_He has similar morals and appearance as Primo of Vongola, who is his great-great-great grandfather. Though his hair and eyes are brown, unlike golden hair and blue cerulean eyes. Though his caramel eyes will always attract you in, since it was full of innocence that does not belong in bloody dark side of the world. His spiky brown hair that always defied gravity, though more calmer, it would always defy gravity, up to his death. He had brown tail that ended mid-way of his back as he normally wear a similar outfit as Primo's. They both wore a suit that consist of white button-up shirt with black vest with white-pinstripes vertical to the ground. They also wore black slacks and black leather shoes as well caps that had gold ornaments that held it on, though Tsunayoshi rarely wore it. Though in terms of fighting, you may say that is Tsuna had blonde hair when in HDWM where his eyes turns to amber-ish color. If his hair did hit in right sunlight, many would say that they had saw the young Primo standing before them with gentle wary smile playing on his lips._

_He was nicknamed as Perdonando Sky, for he always forgives everyone as well giving chances out to them as well._

_Even when they don't even deserve it._

_Though one day, he gets another nickname._

_Angelo Vendicatore. This name is known by his close circle of friends, how ever far away from their sky may be._

_Yes. He was called Avenging Angel for good reason._

_For he rarely lets his Famiglia and friends gets hurt._

** _Rarely._ **

* * *

**_No._ **

**_This cannot be happening._ **

**_This.._ **

**_Is not possible._ **

**_There cannot be a future without them all!_ **

**_Can someone..._ **

**_Tell me that they are.._ **

****_... alive?_  



	2. Addio

_Previously:_

* * *

 

**_No._ **

**_This cannot be happening._ **

**_This.._ **

**_Is not possible._ **

**_There cannot be a future without them all!_ **

**_Can someone..._ **

**_Tell me that they are.._ **

_... alive?_

* * *

 

A brunette thought dumbfoundedly as he was staring at the adult that was wearing a black suit with orange shirt underneath it with black tie. He also had a fedora hat with orange band as he had a chameleon on it, green standing out of the attire. He was holding out a chains that held such a valuable rings and six pacifiers on it. He had one around his neck, as if he would not ever part from it ever again, even though he had hated it once.

"Tsunayoshi. They're dead. Everyone. You're the last standing Sky... Of the Trinisette," the male said as the brunette just began to tears up the nearby papers in rage and terror, screaming soundlessly as his cheeks was suddenly wet from condescending tears. He knew that the male before would not lie to him about this new.

_**Ever.** _

The fedora-wearing male just sighed then moves as he began to take off the rings and pacifiers, though leaving a light-blue winged one and orange hexagonal ring as well the orange pacifier alone together on the chain. The brunette's eyes did not catch this, but his ears caught this.

"That's why I have decided to send you to past and change the future. Tsuna, you have no choice in this matter."

Tsunayoshi stood abruptly, rage filling his face and eyes as growls darkly at the visitor before him. This was not something he wants to hear. He worked hard to protect and he failed, dammit! He had broken the silent promises between his Famiglia and his friends for god's damned sake. There was no way he was going to lose his last element! He was Sky for Lord's sake and he is now going to be selfish for once of all!

"NO! I will not let you do this, Reborn! You are my last Element! I don't care if you call me selfish or not now! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE EITHER WAY!" He roared at them, the flames erupting from his hands and body, not harming him at all as the papers, once was indestructible now burnt at the touch of it. The butlers and maids and the workers in the building had escaped the flaming building as the male just stared at him with cold, glazed black-coal eyes as it collided with raging, furious amber eyes.

"Selfish you may be now, you have to leave now, before this world collapse into itself. You had heard a lecture from Byakuran, haven't you? If one changes the timeline, there's a chance that the world the resulted from it may go on forever without any threat of impending fate like ours." Reborn said in cold voice that cut Tsuna's heart in two. Reborn knew that his old student was frozen to the spot, not taking in anything anymore as he had Shoichi and Spanner do something for him a while ago. It was something he didn't want to use, but Yuni and Byakuran had approached one day and told him what would happen and what he would have to do if Tsuna was the last one left alive. He pulled out a black bullet as the chameleon turned its head toward to it, his pale, pink tongue flickering out in sadness. It seemed that it know what Reborn doing as well.

Tsuna, on other hand, was long gone into deep recess of his mind. He could no longer be forgiving sky anymore. He would become an angel that had fallen from grace. But before that happen, he felt his rings being taken away from him and something thin and stringy around his neck, weight settling on the front of the chest. He moves his eyes, making it focused as he saw the reptile turns into a gun in just-free hand as other hand was putting in a black bullet in the chamber. He slowly blinks, the roof now collapsing around as the mansion had now became unstable to contain the weight of the flaming building. Tsuna was not harmed at all when a pillar crashed behind him, for he was wearing the cloak that was designed to be like Primo's and was created to withstand anything. He watches Reborn pulls out an orange bag as he puts in a pair of yarn mittens that was white with red stripes that was above and below the numbers 27, which was red as well. He had put in headphone and glasses that replaced the contract lenses over the years, since it became easier for him to use it in fight. He also puts in an envelope the ones that said Primo with Sun flames sealing it tight. He yanks Tsuna's hand, opening the fist as he grits his teeth, getting burnt in process as he puts the bag in it, closing the hand as he made sure it was tight. Tsuna looks down slowly, his eyes now holding broken sight in it as he heard a clink of the gun. This sound made him look back up at the burning male, who was smiling lightly, no intentions behind it except for weak apology and sincere hopes for the brunette.

The next sentence left the brunette cold and bitter, wailing in the darkness.

"I hope that you can live, for this is our last wish for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Goodbye, dear dame student of mine.."

The mansion that was blazing fire collapsed at the sound of gunshot, making the people outside began to wail loudly. They had not predicted this tragedy, for they hoped that they would live on forever with ever so accepting sky as one specific white-haired male in the wheelchair in the crowd just pulls out a gun as they hear second gun shot after ward.

"Addio, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Was the sentence that left his mouth as everyone nearby saw him with the gun pointing up at the sky as the ground began to cave into itself. They began to wail even louder, now finally realizing the end of their world. The balance was now broken. Gone was the four rings. Gone was the last Leader of the Trinisette.

Gone was their life on this little specific world.

Addio..

**Decimo's World.**

_The third and last gunshot rang out into the sky as they all died at that moment._


	3. Caduto Cielo

_Previously:_

* * *

_Gone was their life on this little specific world._

_Addio.._

_The world that Tsuna had tried so hard to protect with his own hands._

_The third and last gunshot rang out into the sky as they all died at that moment._

* * *

_**Style Use of this Chapter:** _

**Italian**

_Japanese_

French

* * *

Tsuna was flying through the colorful tunnel as he looks down toward to his feet. He watches the white barriers being formed with blank eyes. It seemed that it was being made to prevent him to going back. Not that he have home to go back to anymore. He didn't even lift his head as closes his eyes. He had somehow thought that he was traveling to heaven, not that he does not believe in re-carnation as well. It just that... He's broken. All of the sudden, there was a white flash of light enveloped around him, knocking him out as he fell straight down from the sky, head-first to the ground... To his impossible death.

* * *

**"Primo, what can we do? This group of people was giving us discomfort for some time,"**  one voice said as it belonged to red-haired male that had interesting tattoo on the right side of his face. He was holding paper that he was reading for the moment as he glances at the blonde at the desk before him. They were in the room where papers was stacked up neatly around the desk, all signed. The walls was in deep tone color of tan, making it relaxing as there was bookshelves almost everywhere, spare for the wall that lead to outside. The male sighed as the blonde seemed to be in deep thought, though he had different thoughts.

**"You don't say.. Something is going to happen."**  he asked again as the blonde snaps back into the reality again, smiling weakly as he rubs his forehead. The blonde was currently suffering terrible headache, his dear little Hyper Intuition going insane. He looked outside, as if he could tell that it would be nearby. The blonde stood up, wearing his cape as he pulls out his gloves. He was not going anywhere unprepared at the moment now his dear friend sets the papers down and looks outside as well.

**"It seems that. But I can't tell if they're harmless or not, G,"** The blonde said, his blue eyes scanning the ground then looks up, blinking lightly. He opens the window then leans outside. The sky was beautiful as always though there seemed to be discoloration that shouldn't be there in first place. The was a specific spot that seemed to be getting brighter with passing seconds. G noticed it as well as there was a bleach-blonde male on the ground below them noticing as well.

**"Would that be the source?"**  G asked as Primo slips on his gloves. Out of all people he had knew and made alliances with, there was only four people that could fly. He, of course, was one of them. The male jumps out as he went into HDWM, his eyes shifting into amber color as he had some kind of orange flames coming out of his gloves. He pushes the flame out a bit, shooting him upward as he narrows his eyes.

**"H-Hey! Where are you going, stupid?!"**  G shouted as the bleach-blonde male pulls out his handcuffs, preparing for any kind of events. The blonde ignores the shouting, reaching halfway as he noticed something unusual. There was a rift in the space, almost breaking. He puts his hands in front of him, stopping in track as he kept himself afloat, his hair being messed up by gentle breeze.

**"What is going on?"**  He mutters as the crack grew bigger. Then it shattered, big enough for human body to pass through as the blonde was shocked. There was a human being flying pass through it, though headfirst. The blonde was in the path of the falling body as he heard nothing from the body. " **Cazzo**!" He swore nicely then flew toward to the being, noting the similarities of the outfit the other was wearing. It was akin to the outfit he wore almost every single day, black cape as it somehow flaps around him, almost protective of its' owner. He lets the body collided into his chest, wincing in pain as he wraps one arm around the shoulders, keeping the body close to him as he kept his eyes on the rift. It had begun to repair itself, no closing onto itself. That shocked the blonde and the others below him, which had more people outside now due to his red-haired friend's shouting. He now focused onto the male in his arm, now even more shocked. This boy held such a similar looks to his own, even the hair was like his! But that is not what shocked him. What shocked him even more when he saw the eyes.

Eyes the showed nothing but broken soul inside. He mentally cursed, flying backward, thanks to boy's trajectory that forced him backward toward to ground. He puts out more flames, making it slow down their descent. He tore his eyes away from the newcomer's face, looking at the ground as everyone was off a distance. He was thankful of that, because he wasn't sure he would make a soft landing this time. He was right, since he had made a small crater in process, though not much. His caps fluttered a bout around him, prevent anyone's eyes from the new person as Giotto stayed in his mode, his fingers reaching for pulse on the neck. The brunette showed no signs of life, though he was breathing and blinking. He saw a thin chain around it and pulls it out, dropping it quickly when he saw what was on it. There, it held four items. A orange pacifier, a light-blue winged ring, orange hexagonal ring and black ring with seven colored jewels set in it. Acrobaleno, Mare, Shimon and Vongola marks of leadership.

**"Oh God. Where the hell he gets those from?"**  He mutters, making the brunette moves his head upward, seeing the sun being blocked out by a blonde that reminded him of someone that he once knew. He blinks slowly as clutches the bag in his hand. He blinks again, moving his eyes to looks at it, lifting his hand up as he wondered why he clung to the bag. The blonde took notice of the actions and reaches for the bag, seeing that it was slipping out of the hand. He caught it mid-air, bringing it closer to him. He wasn't sure he should take the rings and the pacifier off of him or not, but for now, he would leave it on him.

"Primo, what just happened? And who is he and why he have those around his neck?" a cold voice said as Primo turns his head over his shoulder, seeing bleach-blonde male standing right behind him, his trench coat flutters lightly in the wind. The newcomer was looking at the bag, interested in it as Primo turns his head back to the bag again.

**"Well... I don't what just happened or who he is or why he has those, Alaude. But I think this bag will gives us clue of who he is at the least, I hope."**  Primo said as he slowly opens the bag, blinking as the firs thing that pops out into his view was Dying Will letter that was addressed out to him. He reaches into it and pulls out an envelope, looking at the handwriting that clearly said Primo as Alaude just narrows his clear sterling grey eyes at the sight of the yellow flame on it. The brunette stares at the letter, his lips pursuing a bit. Alaude lets out a soft scoff, turning his head as he wanted to study the male before them. He could hear other running to them, but they were slowing down as they noticed that they weren't as tense if there was going to be an attack. The male has brown spiky He moves his hand over the necklace items, clinging to it as he does not want them, and yet, cannot bear to part from them. Alaude saw  the action and frowns. The male has similar hairstyle to Giotto and face that was the same as well! The only difference between them was the hair color, eye color and body shape. This was something that conflicted his ideals and worries. This male seemed to be cause of trouble at the moment, but he posed no threat.

Yet.

Primo just sets the bag on the ground, crouching as he opens the letter, having to use his flames to break the seal on it. He pulled out a certain kind of parchment with the same handwriting from the letter. It seemed to be for him, since he saw the first sentence. This was something that worried him greatly, though he blocked the sight of the words and letter from Alaude at the moment. Not that Alaude was curious, but he was staring at the male, who was staring back at him. It seemed that Alaude had seen the broken look in it, now seriously messing his mind up. Giotto was now reading the letter, blinking in surprise.

This is not what he had expected at all. Even in his wildest dreams, this was not he had expected at all.

* * *

' _I bet you're reading this, Giotto, Primo of Vongola._

_I had considered of not doing this to you and Tsuna that may or may not be in front of you. Because by the time he's there with you, his home is no longer around and he cannot go back home anymore. We had decided to spare him at all cost in cause if something happened. If he is there and you noticed the necklace around him, do not take it away from it. He needs those, no matter how many time he would try to get rid of them. It only holds memories of us all together, and yes, the powers that comes along with it as well._

_He is the most burdened out of all of us, suffering the pain that comes along with his fate before this happened. He was shoved mercilessly into the dark world of ours, and if you look in the bag, you might see a pair of glasses and mittens, alongside with weird contraption that we call headphones. It is one of the kind and possible the first to you, but we have tons of these everywhere of where we used to live._

_Yes, I did say used. I did say that when he's with you or not, when you get this letter, he no longer have a home to go back to. No, he no longer have anyone to call home to. I am most certainly dead, since I cannot go along with my dame student. He only just received the bad news of his 'home' and can no longer be able to smile for a long time, unless you fix him._

_This would have caused paradox in our home, telling you this, but when one's home has collapsed and one had escaped, he could no longer be able to cause such a dangerous paradox. If you are confused about this part of letter, just go ask Sepira or the one that holds Mare ring. Hell, even ask Talbot. I bet you he knows what I'm talking about. If you want to know, then keep the letter close to you at all cost. Because when my dying will goes out, which will go out in few days, you will find out the real truth of Tsunayoshi. Or he might tell you, who knows._

_Ah well. I hope you understand this one. He once used to be part of Trinisette and I am sure he would be dragged back into Trinisette duty again, no matter how hard to try to keep him from our world. He is yours and your fault alone._

_Well, I better get going. It's time to shoot my student to you._

_Chaos,_

_S- A-o Reborn.'_

* * *

_" **Cazzo**. Alaude. Get Knuckle and can you go get Launder, Sepira, Cozart and Talbot together? This is no longer a matter that involves us, judging by his necklace," _ Primo switched to Japanese, noting that the note was in the same language. Alaude blinks at the sudden turn of languages, but nods. Alaude turns around as Primo moves to brush the brown bangs from the boy's eyes a bit, frowning slightly. If the letter was talking about the male before him, he might give the name given in it a chance.

" _Tsunayoshi? Is your name Tsunayoshi?_ " he asked at the male's eyes flitted at the mention of the name, though there was no more signs that signaled that it was his name beside that. Primo just frowns even deeper as he felt the sun's rays was blocked again. He looks behind him to see black-haired priest standing behind him as he looks at the serious look on the face. The male just kept staring at him, almost as if he was like a robot.

" _Primo, Alaude told us that you switched to Japanese for some reasons and I figured that you might want to converse in it?_ " the priest said as Primo smiled weakly. He removes his hand from the hair, though he was reluctance to move from soft, silky feeling of it. He reaches to take off the cape ornament as the hand shoot up to his wrist, stopping it in actions. The priest nearly got into action, but when he saw the eyes, he noticed that the male was lost, gone.

" _Yes. One moment. Tsunayoshi, can you let go of my wrist? I'll leave your dear necklace on, but your cape has to be taken off for some reasons,_ " Primo said as brunette just stared at him even more. Few minutes trickled as they were being to be surrounded by few more people. G was on the right side of Primo, gun out in his hand pointing at the head of the brunette, who didn't even show any signs of recognizing the threat of being shot to death. There was a Japanese male by G, who hand his hand on the hilt, pausing in his actions. On the opposite side, there was a green-haired teenager, who was yawning, though you could tell that he was tense and ready to fight or flee from the any battles. On the right side of the teenager, there was certain type of male that was chuckling lightly, a spear slowly appearing in his hands in case. The brunette paid no heed to them as he kept staring at the blonde. At the moment, he was blank, soulless person. His mind was being run over by thoughts that was along the lines of death and loneliness already. But slowly, one finger by one finger, he released the wrist as Primo waited patiently The only reason why he did this was because of amber eyes that somehow seared into his soul. Primo just smiled faintly then moved to take off the cape, staying away from the necklace.

" _For a moment there, I thought I was seriously die there!_ " Primo said cheerfully, snapping out of the mode as he was hit on the back of the head by G, the tense mood broken by certain blonde's idiotness. The brunette just shivered a bit as cape just slide off of him, headache reaching to his mind at last as he groans lightly. It sounded so broken, so cold as if it held nothing but blackness inside of him. Knuckle quickly gets into action, pulling G away as he knelt by the brunette, his bandaged hands reach for the male's chest and forehead. However Knuckle's hand that was reaching for chest was stopped by the brunette again as the male just let the other hand reaches for the head.

" _Whoa. Fast reflexes. Giotto, think he was trying to stop anyone from touching anything on his chest?_ " Knuckle asked, his eyes flitting over to the blonde as the male just listened, his eyes fixed onto the priest. He could faintly remember who he is. Just faintly. But he just kept a tight grip on the wrist. His precious treasure, precious memories was on his chest and he wasn't going to let anyone, even the blonde touch him there. Primo just frowns again, then sighed. He decided to keep talking to the boy after all.

" _Tsunayoshi, can you let go of my dear friend's wrist? He's only trying to check your health. I understand that you care for your precious necklace more than anything at the moment, but you will have to let us carry you somewhere more safer and let us check on you. Please?_ " That got the brunette's attention back to blonde, keeping his blank caramel eyes back onto him. Giotto could tell that those orbs once held innocence, but it was shattered somehow. The brunette just slowly releases the wrist, moving his hand to clutch at the rings and pacifier. He managed to hold them all in his hand, preventing anyone from actually touching them as Knuckle took it as acceptance of touching his chest. He slowly moves his hand and placed it over his chest, right below the clenched hand. Soft yellow flames that was sparkling began to come out of his hands as Knuckle closes his eyes. He was focuses on something, trying to feel anything that was out of place. He removes the hand from the chest, shaking his head as he left the hand on the forehead, flames gone.

" _He only have fever and minor bruises that can heal by itself without my flames' help. Giotto, why are you calling him Tsunayoshi?_ " Knuckle asked as the Japanese male by G was keeping his eyes on the boy's face, studying him carefully as he was clearly avoiding the eyes. In fact, Giotto was the only one that was looking at the eyes. They didn't liked to see the broken look in the brown orbs, even the chuckling male, though more quieter. Giotto just kept staring at Tsuna, keeping eye contact between them only.

" _Because that is his name._ " Giotto only said as he slowly reaches, pushing away the flaps of the cape as the brunette shivered lightly at the soft cold breeze tickling his bare skin where it was bare. They were shocked to see that the brunette was wearing the same thing as Giotto is at the same moment. The brunette seemed to have no fears against Primo's touching him, though his hand that was clutching his necklace turned white. Giotto moves an arm under the back and knees, slowly standing up as the brunette just stared at him. G and Knuckle stepped back, the cape being picked up by the Japanese male.

" _Even the cape is same material as yours, Gio!_ " he said, almost shocked as Giotto just looks at the cape. It was so similar to his own, though there was lack of golden trim around the shoulders. Giotto just shrugged then turns, walking off from the group as G and the Japanese following after him as the latter grabbed the orange bag. He tried to open it and find that he couldn't. " _Giotto. I can't open the bag. Really, I can't._ "

That caught his attention, but he kept eye contact with Tsuna at the same time as the boy was getting tired and sleepy. He was not going to startle him at all by sudden eye contact with other at all cost. He, however, spoke either way. " _I opened it before. Maybe it can be opened by certain people, Asari? I don't know, but I better keep an eye on that as well. Put it on Tsunayoshi here._ " That got G's attention, who held out his hand, though his other hand still held on the gun as he ready for any action. He tries to open the bag then cursed a nice colorful swear words as Knuckle just whack the crap out of his head.

" _Words, G!_ " Knuckle said as Giotto just kept walking, deciding to take the brunette to him room where it was right next to his office. He kept his eyes glued to the boy's brown orb, which held some kind of semblance of tiredness. Giotto just frowns again as he open the door to his room, shutting everyone up rather quickly. " _O-Oi, Primo. Are you sure you want to put him in your room? I mean, it's rather too close to your office for my liking..._ " G said as the teen just winces. It was something he didn't want to happen. In fact the chuckling male went silent, his eyes raking over the brunette's face. He saw the eyes as he figured it might be possible that Giotto might get something out of him.

" _Just go help Alaude get Sepira, Launder, Cozart, and Talbot. Have them come right away and tell them it involves Trinisette, please? It's rather... Important for me to see them right away, especially Sepira or Launder. They may know something I don't,_ " Primo growled darkly. This was something he wanted to avoid, even though he was part of Trinisette himself, they had sworn to help out other and tell others what will happen. If they had kept something important from him, he would be cold, sickly sweet smiling man for whole time. Sepira, that he could understand since she had similar powers to both Giotto's and Launder's, but Launder? He had such a God complex for one. He would never understand that white-haired albino male himself. Giotto just shut the door in front of them, not caring for manners at the moment because he was not in a great mood, though he did took the cape and bag from his dear friends and left them off with simple note. " _And I can't leave him alone after this. He's too... Broken to be left alone. I'm sorry guys._ "

That left five people in stupor, though the chuckling male just vanished into mist about half a minute later, snapping G out of the trance with Asari, Knuckle and the teen afterward. The clock ticked down as it was five, four, three, two, one..

" _THE HELL, GIOTTO! LET US IN NOW!_ " " _Mah, Mah, G! He has his own reasons for this!_ " " _Let's go leave them alone to the MAXIMUM!_ " " _Ora, Ora, G, let's just leave Giotto alone with him. If Giotto says he's staying in his room, he's staying in his room, no matter how hard we get him out._ " " _Lampo, just shut up._ _"_ " _What was that, Pinky?_ " " _... What did you call me, seaweed?_ " All of the sudden, there was loud screaming, one cursing, one high-pitch, calling for help and the third was just simply yelling Maximum as there was a single laughter after them. Giotto just sighed as he listened to them as the brunette seemed to snap out of the trance he was in. He was thinking so deeply about his friends and famiglia and the shouting from the others only made him thought that they were alive. He jolted out of Giotto's hold, only making his headache even grow. But he didn't even gets a chance to even more any more than collapsing, because he was wasted by two things. One was flame usage he did before coming here and another was traveling sickness. Combine those two together and you got yourself a sure-fire way to knock out even a hardy man out for few days.

Giotto quickly moved, barely touching the shoulder as he just left the cape and the bag on the floor by him, trying to make sure that other was okay. He wasn't sure why the brunette reacted the way he did, but if anything, he would have to talk to others to be careful around him. But when he saw that other was sleeping deeply, he decided to hold that off for a bit as he carefully lift the male up and moved him over to the bed and settled him onto the bed. He ran a hand through the brown silky spiky hair that seemed to be spread among the pillow. He sighed as he pulled away, trying to ignore such a protectiveness feelings over him. This was new one to him. Unless the boy has Vongola Blood through him, there was little to no way that Giotto would care for one person so greatly. He sighed then runs a hand through his blonde hair. He had decided to sit in the chair in the corner, watching the boy sleep after pulling the duvet up over him, ensuring that he was warm. Knuckle did say that he had bit of fever, but to him, it wasn't much at the least.

Oh, little did Giotto know that he was so wrong about that.

For Tsuna might die of poison that was traveling through his system.

_For he had no will left to live anymore._


	4. Amico

_Previously:_

* * *

_Oh, little did Giotto know that he was so wrong about that._

_For Tsuna might die of poison that was traveling through his system._

**_For he had no will left to live anymore._ **

* * *

**_Style Use of this First Part_ **

**Tsuna**

~~_Memories_ ~~

Reborn

_Actions_

* * *

~~_'Tsuna! Want to go watch baseball game with me?'_ ~~

~~_'Juudaime! Let's go stargazing tonight!'_ ~~

~~_'SAWADA! LET'S BOX TO THE EXTREME!'_ ~~

~~_'Tsuna-nii! I want some grape candy!'_ ~~

~~_'Omnivore, let's fight.'_ ~~

~~_'B-Bossu! Are you okay?'_ ~~

~~_'Kufufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, I will surely possess your body one day!'_ ~~

**_Who are these people?_ **

**_Why am I hearing them?_ **

Because you care for them, didn't you Dame-Tsuna?

_**Who are you?** _

I believe I didn't train you to be stupid and wail in despair.

_**Train? ME?** _

Why do I even bother doing this? Get up and get moving, or I'll shoot you in the head for real this time!

_All of the sudden a brunette boy sat upright in middle of the blackness. He moves his frail limbs a bit, feeling something being dragged by his motions. It felt wet. Almost like water. He lets out a soft groan from his mouth, rubbing his forehead with his wet hand. He opens his eyes slowly, adjusting to darkness that engulfed his sight. His eyes held nothing but loneliness and sadness as he was suddenly hit with memories._

_**So that what happened? Why are you doing this to me, Reborn?** _

I thought when we first met, I said that I won't repeat myself twice.

_That got the brunette chuckle darkly, shaking his wet locks side to side, drying it off a bit. He smirked sadly, his eyes half-lidded as he was in deep darkness of sadness._

It hurts, does it?

**_If you knew I was going to break 'cause of this, then why you do it?_ **

Because we wanted you to have a life where you would be able to smile again.

_That only got a dark chuckle from his lips. Tsuna could not believe it. All he want is that he would die and be with them._

~~_'Juudaime! You have to promise us! Promise us that you won't stop smiling!'_ ~~

~~_'Bossu's smiles lightens up my world. So don't stop smiling, Bossu!'_ ~~

~~_'Lambo-sama wants to know why Tsuna-nii's not smiling...'_ ~~

~~_'Sawada, whatever you decide, just EXTREMELY don't lose your smile, okay?'_ ~~

~~_'Omnivore...'_ ~~

~~_'Tsunayoshi, Chrome told me that you were in the dump? It seemed that you have forgotten our promise.''_ ~~

~~_'Hahahaha! Tsuna, just don't stop smiling! It's the only thing that made us come together like this!'_ ~~

And that was your guardians'. Don't make me go to other memories and make you hear them, Dame-Tsuna.

_**Why? Why are you making me remember this?** _

Well, you don't know why you were spared out of all of us?

_Tsuna only narrows his eyes as the colors began to appear out of nowhere, seeing a yellow one right by him. He looked up and saw a fedora-wearing male from before looking down at him. Tsuna regarded the look with his own, however dark and twisted it was from before._

I guess I should tell you. Yuni, Byakuran, and Enma decided that-

_**What did you mean by Yuni, Byakuran and Enma?** _

_The male just whacks Tsuna in the head, eliciting a soft whimper from him as the male just huffed at him. Tsuna promptly decided that he would stay silent for now on._

Stay quiet now, No-Good Tsuna. Like I said earlier, they decided if you were the last of four families' leaders alive, they will send you back to past. They came to me and asked me to do this. I ended up accepting the mission, no matter how many times I tried to refuse them. Even so, I even hesitated at the time when it had to happen. They told me that you would be cursed somehow in process when you went back in time. With those four rings, you would live as normal human and die, but without them...

**_I can't die without them. If one was to be destroyed?_ **

... I'll just leave that up for you to find out. Either way, this is a chance for you to start over.

_**Start over without my dear friends and family?** _

That was one negative point I had issue with. Yuni told me you would find a reason to live. Well, they all told me you were a optimistic.

_**Pfft.. HAHAHAHA!** _

_Tsuna could not believe it. Sure if he were his old self, he would agree, but his had been broken beyond anyone's knowledge But for once, he want to be by himself in his misery. Sure he finally get to see his great-great-great grandfather alive, but does that make him want to live again? Now after hearing that everyone died in that stupid... War and all he ever wanted was to go after them and rip them apart for destroying his own world by killing the people that he was close to. Yes, even Varia, who was the first group that died in the war._

**_I'm sorry, Reborn. But I don't think I would be optimistic about this one anymore._ **

At the least, try. This is a chance to change the future. Who know, maybe you can save Elena from dying from bullet wound and Giotto's wishes and rule would have gone on longer while training the next boss to be kind and gentle?

**_That's..._ **

_Tsuna was stumped. Reborn had a point there. It would be right to make sure that nothing bad like that happens, but it would means that Giotto would never be able to start off the second lineage.. Tsuna just run a hand through his hair again as his other hand reaches for necklace. he touches the rings and pacifier, sighing lightly. Reborn just kicks his hand into the water, chuckling at he faded. Tsuna just popped his head out and just yelled at the top of his lungs._

**_WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!_ **

* * *

_**Style Use from Here On** _

_Thoughts_

Normal

* * *

During the mental backlash

* * *

Giotto stayed in that damned chair for long time, even he passed a night in it! Hell, even G came by to make sure that Giotto and Tsuna would eat something and he was surprised to see Giotto sitting regally in the chair, staring at the brunette in the bed. It seemed that he was in deep thought by then as he just shuts the door, sighing lightly. Giotto did noticed that G had came by to check on him, but his mind was walking along the path that means he would have to take actions too. He had to find out just what happened to Tsuna's home, but he does not know where he lives first of all!

"CAZZO!" He swore loudly, not even caring if Knuckle was nearby to hear him curse. He was not in a mood and he was not in great mood to be discussing normal business with. He actually spent a whole night awake, thinking ever so deeply about the enigma that is named Tsunayoshi. He wanted to know why Tsuna had appeared before him, broken as if he lost his own elements. Hell, he could tell that Tsuna was a Sky by the way his life flames flickered in need for his own friends. He sighed then stood upright, moving over to stand beside the brunette that seemed to be resting peacefully, though almost like in coma-like state. He had dark bags under his eyes and he groaned, rubbing his face downward as he leans over the boy's, studying his face up close. It seemed that Tsuna had similar face like his after all, though he did have his mother's genes. He touches the forehead, frowning as he felt the bit high temperature from it.

"What have you done, to deserve such of fate of losing your elements?" Giotto asked softly, not noticing that the boy was barely awake at the time, though he moved closer, taking off of his cloak. he decided to sleep with the brunette, tired after an all-nighter he pulled for thinking of possible explanation. For now, he had to look fresh for his Trinisette meeting, since he is the one that summoned it. He pulled the duvet up and slipped under it, but not before taking off his shoes and vest, loosening his tie as he took it off. He looked like he was tired, and tired he shall be. He checked the nearby time and nods, seeing that he only had three hours before everyone is here. He moves closer to the brunette, murmuring about being his pillow and promising not to take his necklace off, which caused the brunette to calm right away at that statement. Giotto slips in beside him, wrapping his arms around the other carefully as he narrows his eyes, placing the boy's head underneath his chin. The brunette just relax a smidgen more as he radiates off heat toward to Giotto, heat that said that he was terribly sick and was fighting back. Giotto frowns again then pulls back, wondering what was happening to him.

"I advise not moving from him, Giotto-san. He is going to need you and everyone near him to survive the sickness he now have," a gentle tone said as Giotto looks up from his study of Tsuna's face. Tsuna shifted at the voice, his face turning into soft frown as if he was remembering something that he didn't want to know. "Even though my voice does not help him with the mental state," the tone added softly, Tsuna scowling as he barely heard the word as Giotto just narrows his blue cerulean eyes at the new comer. Alaude was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed as there was a woman by him, her hands in front of his, clasped as she had some kind of flower mark under her left eye. It showed the mark of Giglio Nero as well her mushroom hat too.

"Sephira. Mind telling more of what this sickness of first?" Giotto asked softly, feeling the brunette shifting in his hold as he stayed still. He had to be careful around him, even touching him as well. Sephira, who is now looking at Tsuna with calm expression as she slowly steps into the room and bends down to pick up the pouch, opening it as she looked in it. "I want to know why he's like this, but for now, let's wait until everyone is here," Giotto said as Alaude just barely nods, his face blank for whole time as he shuts the door after her. He knew that Sephira was a fighter, all right that is, but she doesn't fight normally after all. She stepped closer to the bed with pouch in her hand, emptying it out as she held all the items in it.

"But first, where's the rest? I have to make sure they're not missing," Sephira said as she looks in the pouch, worried about something. Giotto blinks as Tsuna's hand reached for his necklace without any attention to it. It was only then he gripped it tightly that Giotto noticed as well does Sephira. She lets out a relieved sigh and puts everything back into the pouch, nodding to herself about something. "Okay, I'll tell you. If one Sky lost all of it's elements and it broken beyond one could comprehend, the poison would be created in the body. It kills off broken Sky if no actions are taken to stop it," Sephira said as Giotto pales even more at the evidence that was backing up his missing elements theory. "In his case, he probably heard of his friends' deaths before coming here," Sephira added as Tsuna's breathing just hitched at that. That only made Sephira frowns a bit, not liking the fact about this anymore. Giotto just grits his teeth together, wanting to kill the bastards that killed the brunette's friends and made him to be like this way. He even swore venomously that he would succeed of that duty. No one breaks a rare Sky and gets away with it, even you're a Sky itself.

"You got that right. My famiglia just died of war battles. We were too weak to fight back against them, even we were the strongest around," a soft cold voice chipped in, Giotto's head swiveling back to Tsuna's face, seeing that the boy's face was in scowl-like expression, almost as if he wants to stop something. Sephira just kept silent, looking down at him, then looks at the fisted hand, no doubt hiding the pacifier and rings from their sights. "Even the balance of world was destroyed with me disappearing," Tsuna added venomously, making Giotto blinks as Sephira just looks down sadly.

"Balance? Don't you mean Trinisette? But it didn't collapsed, right, Sephira?" Giotto asked confused as he looks toward to said person, noting the sadness in her eyes as she seemed to be considering something. "Sephira?" Giotto asked, wanting to know something as she opens her mouth then closes it, shaking her head for a bit.

"We'll discuss of this some more tomorrow. Launder and Talbot is about a day away from here, since they were discussing on few inventions together. Man in Iron Hat is on his way here since he felt something ripped the sky as well," Sephira said, wanting to collects herself for a bit as Tsuna just huffed, his eyes still closed then slowly relaxes his muscles. Giotto just realized that Tsuna was so tense, that you could pluck him like a string on the violin. Giotto wanted to know right away of what they were talking about, but if Tsuna knew what she was talking about, but answered ever so coldly like that, then it would be better to take it on better part of day where he was well-rest. "So get some sleep, both of you. I will wake you up when it's time for Trinisette meeting," Sephira softly said as she turns around and picked up Tsuna's cape and draped it over the chair with the pouch sitting on the top of it, drawn closed that only the Skies can only open it. "Good night to both of you..." She murmured as she left the room silently, her hat bouncing lightly with each steps as she had bit of tears in her eyes. She had not want to heard the words that Tsunayoshi had said. It was heartbroken tone that will haunts her dreams, even the coldness in it was sharp and crude, enough to cut yourself with and bleed for it. She walked down the hallway from which direction she came from as she covered her mouth, trying to not fall apart and cry right there in the hallway.

"Sephira, did Giotto do something to you?" a soft, calming voice called out to her from ahead of her, seeing Asari walking over to her with worry in his eyes as he had fake smile on his lips. She shook her head then looks up at him, trying to smile, though weakly. Asari tilted his head, getting truly worried. It would mean something if she suddenly to break down like that.

"Not him... The boy, he just lost everyone and everything..." Sephira said, her smile full of fake as Asari just gasped. That was unexpected, the boy reacting to someone beside Giotto to such a limit. "His voice was so cold, that you could cut one's arm with it... It was like something that no Sky should do, Ugetsu." She covers her eyes, crying silently as Asari rushes over to her side, trying to soothe her down. He would never guess that Tsuna was a Sky, since he seemed to be a Cloud to Asari. Even Alaude was lost on what is his flame type. "I don't know we'll be able to save him even!"

"Mah, mah. I'm sure we will. Giotto, if anything, won't give up on a project like Tsuna. I'm sure that the boy will turn around for us," Asari said, patting her back as he frowns slightly. He wasn't lying. If Giotto find a project like Tsuna to save, then he would do everything with his Dying Will. In fact, there wasn't one single person that was on nearing verge of truly breaking that didn't taxed the blonde. But this time, it seemed it may take a while, for the boy seemed wary of everyone, even Giotto, who can only touch him at the moment for some reasons. "If anything, Giotto is the only person that could touch him as well..."

"There's a reason for that... If Tsuna were to see his Dying Will eyes, he had no choice but to obey or force himself to attack that gaze back. Also there is another factor..." Sephira said as she calmed down, thankful for Asari's soothing attempts. She needed someone to make her feel that not all is lost, even for Tsuna, who was supposed to be taking advantage of this situation to make sure that Vongola would be off to better future. "I guess I would like to sleep after all.. Asari, mind showing me to my room?" She asked, changing the subject as Asari just tried to add more to it. He shuts his mouth, trying to smile warmly at her with a nod, leading her to her guest room. He looked over his shoulder a bit toward to Giotto's room, fears and sadness in his eyes.

_'I really hope that Giotto would save him. Even when we should be focusing on the famiglia attacks...'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Giotto was looking down at Tsuna's face, still scowling though his eyes hasn't opened yet as Giotto just takes in deep breath to calm himself with his raging feelings. It seemed that Tsuna had dark and revengeful feelings for losing his friends after all. Giotto began to get comfortable, not trying to jolt the boy much as Tsuna just lets out a soft sigh. The boy seemed not to be talking to anyone one, except to Sephira. She seemed to gotten a rise out of him right away, but something about her made him feel that Tsuna couldn't stay still in the conversation and just tell her what was on his mind. But the voice of Tsunayoshi? It was so cold and ark, almost as if he was breaking to no ends as Giotto didn't know what to do except than to be with him non-stop whenever he can. In fact, if he had to fight, he would fight with him in the same area as him, no matter what. His heart and intuition was tell him not leave the boy alone anyway, since he was becoming protective over the boy. He had to know something about Tsunayoshi, but the conversation from before left no clue for him to figure him out. He growled a bit under his breath, making sure it was soft enough that the brunette would not hear it. He tucked the brunette's head under his chin again, humming lightly as the body in his arms unwind slowly as Giotto felt his eyes slowly closes due of tiredness and tune he was humming. It was sad and dark, thinking that the boy would need something to grieve with for now. He felt the boy's breathing goes into sleeping pattern as Giotto nearly fell asleep at that moment.

"I'm sorry for your losses, Tsunayoshi," Giotto's voice said as Giotto closed his eyes for last time, resting deeply into blackness of dreams. He was tired of trouble and tired of deaths that piled up around them in mafia world. He knew that one day, something will happen to his guardians, whether he was there or now.

And he felt that it was soon as well..


End file.
